


I-❤-U - Logan’s Week. (Day 2: Logicality)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Day 2, Kidnapping, Light Manhandling, M/M, NSFW, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, logan's week, logicality - Freeform, sanderssidessmutmonth, sanderssidessmutmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Patton thinks that Logan just needs to stop working and turn his brain off for a while, so, he coaxes Logan into bed and shows his love for him in a physical and intimate way.





	I-❤-U - Logan’s Week. (Day 2: Logicality)

Logan jerked awake, his eyes darting from side to side surveying the scene before him. Everything was blurry without his glasses on. Sitting up, Logan’s shoulder wrenched in pain as he was stopped short by the handcuff and chain pinning him to Patton’s metal framed bed. He was safe. Logan realized his left hand was free. Reaching out to the usual spot on the bedside stand, his fingers brushed over his glasses. Putting them on, Logan saw he was in Patton’s room. But it was off, Patton was nowhere to be found. 

“Patton? Hello?” Logan called out as he massaged his shoulder. A grimace covering his face as he tried to remember how he got here. Everything was static and blackness after he closed his eyes over his planner.

“Ha ha, Fellas! This must be highly entertaining from an outside perspective but I am not finding the amusement from this side of the events.” Logan called out. Shift his legs to the side, a metal clinking rung out from under the covers. Throwing the blankets off with his free hand, Logan’s mouth dropped open at the wide cuffs that adorned his ankles.

Testing the strength of the locks the metal cuffs weren’t going anywhere without the key. Logan spread his legs the width of the chain, his cock jumping in his slacks as the chain vibrated when Logan had opened his legs the length of the chain. They had been threatening Logan with extreme measures if he didn’t start taking better care of himself. He hypothesized that they had finally had enough of his late nights and strict emails. But one fact didn’t match up. Why where the handcuffs monogram with “M”s?

“Well. Well. I see my Sherlock has finally woke up.” Patton said as he closed the bedroom door behind him. Patton strode over to the bed with a pep in his step as he set a sleek metal box on the foot of the King sized bed.

“You have bested me, Watson. I commend you on finally getting me into bed.” Logan nodded in resignation. Logan’s body stirred at the sight in front of him. Gone were the khakis, baby blue polo and cardigan that Patton normally dawned. In place was a sharp steel grey colored suit. The white button up shirt was smartly pressed finishing in a matching steel grey tie. Logan bit his bottom lip when the tie pin shined in the light, a small pair of handcuffs in the shape of an “M”.

“Now, Sherlock, hopefully all these late nights haven’t damaged your iquity. How could you ever mistake me for that killjoy Watson!” Patton growled, seizing the chain at Logan’s ankles and pulling sharply, so Logan was forced to lay flat. Patton jumped onto the bed standing over Logan with a deadly glint that Logan had only seen once before.

“Moriarty!” Logan vocalized his desire.

“Ding! Ding! Tell him what he’s won Johnny!” Patton dropped to his knees, bouncing in place as he was straddling Logan’s hips. “I think it’s fitting to have you splayed out at my mercy when I have been at yours for all these weeks. Pinned down by schedule restraints, locked up in placation to only to be left wanting. You, Sherlock, are a Chinese puzzle box wrapped in obstruction, my dear playmate.”

The dark twinge to the moral side’s voice made Logan understand what a weight he had placed on the moral side. If this had been a one on one, Logan could have wriggled out of this by demanding respect and for Patton to check his emotions. But not now with Roleplaying-Patton front and center. Patton needed this to use the character to voice his feelings. With his hand gripping at Logan’s polo until the threads started to snap and his other hand fondling the impressive cock outline in his grey slacks.

“Moriarty, it would seem you have me at a disadvantage. So let’s even the playing field, shall we?” Logan leans forward until the chain snapped tight, making Patton flinch for second. It’s all Logan needs as he wraps his free hand around Patton’s back pulling their fronts flush as Logan lies down again.

“As long as you’re under me, Sherlock, the board is stacked in my favor.” Patton leaned forward smashing his lips to the other’s. Hands gripping into Logan’s hair angling him where he needed him. Grinding their hips together as he moaned into Logan’s mouth. Logan wrapped his chained legs around Patton’s his arm still embracing Patton around the middle as hard as he could. Logan broke the kiss and kissed Patton’s ear.

“Hey, Patton-Love. Are you okay? I commend you on successfully kidnapping me?” Logan whispers. Patton chuckles before he can finish.

“Technically, you can’t kidnap a sleeping man if you are just putting him in bed. This supposed kidnapping would be making it so he has to stay there. But, Logan-Berry, You wouldn’t stop for me. I needed you. I knew you would listen to Moriarty though.” Patton relaxes onto the the warm embrace that Logan is giving.

“I apologize my dear heart. I can get lost, Did you want to talk or did you want to keep playing?”

“I’d like to keep playing. I put a lot into this and you know I can’t come the way I do while I am deep inside you. I want to be a little handsy this time, can I?” Patton applies light kisses to the brain’s jawline.

The smile won’t leave Logan’s face at the paradigm shift between Patton and Moriarty. He wouldn’t turn either down since he has time to think . And See. See the fire on Patton’s face waiting for the literal green signal.

“I say the game is afoot.” Logan whimpers as he rolled against Patton.

“Then let’s get to the check-mating shall we?” Patton shifted back into character.

“Let’s see if in,” Patton paused to count the article of clothing Logan was wearing, “four questions you can guess what’s in my box? For every question I get a piece of your clothing. If you’re naked before you guess what’s in the box, I get to use it. If you guess correctly before you’re naked then you get to use it. Understand, My London Dick?” Patton explained as he retrieved the metal box. Tossing it from hand to hand, letting Logan hear the jiggle of the mystery inside.

His brain won’t stop focusing on how Patton is rolling his clothed erection against his own. Logan can’t stop biting his lip over the fact that Patton is so desperate he has leaked through his underwear and there is a growing dark spot at the tip of Patton’s outline. Logan knows it’s no use as Patton tears his polo shirt at the seams to undress him. Logan is in love all over again by the time Patton cuts his pants and briefs off of his body. Laying bare, chained and pinned, Logan just needs to know what’s in the goddamn box.

“Well, Well, Now. You lose. I win. Sherlock are you ready to get used now?” Patton coos, finger tapping Logan’s nose.

“Yes, use me, fill me, fuck me. Just want you, Patt–Moriarty.” Logan whines impatiently. Cock leaking in Patton’s moving hand.

“Going to be so sweet and sour to you, Sherly. Will you do the honors and open the box while I stroke you?” Patton moved the box closer.

“Fuck yes.” Logan fumbled with his free hand to dig in the box, hand feeling a tinier box. Holding it out to Patton so they could open it together. Logan bit his lip as Patton smirked. Logan fished out and held up a collar. “The hounds of Baskerville?”

“You’re my pet now.” Patton slipped the collar on, fluffing out Logan’s hair and rubbing his thumbs against his face.

“Always have been.” Logan admits as he pulls out a key from the original box.

“It’s to your locks. It gets The Reichenbach Fall. Throw it.” The heart orders as he pulls out the last item, a bottle.

“How does that tie in?” Logan eye’s the key and then the bottle. Patton slowly turned the label to reveal the label, ‘I-O-U Lube’. Logan chucked the key and his freedom in the face of true lust.

“Let’s get you ready. I owe you a fall, Sherlock. I-O-U” Patton swung himself to the side. Shoving Logan’s legs over his shoulders the chain weighting heavy against Logan’s ankle. Moving back into position Patton let the swaying metal set to a rhythm as he worked his slicken fingers into Logan’s opening. 

Logan breathed deep as Patton went from one finger to two fingers, his other hand lightly smacking across Logan’s legs and his balls. Logan panted as Patton’s light slaps changed to fingernails raking across his lower stomach and fast pinches to his thighs as Patton pushed in a third finger.

“So ready for your cock, please fuck me. I have an understanding of the torture I put you through. Needing to pleasure yourself. Missing me. Take my body as my apology.” Logan begged as he squeezed his legs around Patton’s shoulders and pulled Patton forward. Groaning as the change in angle drove Patton’s fingers against his prostate.

Patton growled, threw Logan’s legs up and off to the side. Wiping his hand clean on Logan’s ruined shirt. Patton undressed in recorded time, his thick cock slapping up against his stomach as he bounded back on to the bed.

“Here, hold yourself open for me.” Patton held out the chain.

Logan seized the chain wrapping it around his hands until he made himself whimper from the strain. Wanting anything and everything Patton could give him.

Patton moaned at the sight before him and drove right in without a second’s hesitation. Pulling out and slamming back in as Logan nodded before Patton could even ask for he was ready. Fucking Logan at different angles until the brain keened and his legs shook a bit. Patton was ready to come from all the foreplay but he owed Logan to come first because he played along so well. Bending over Logan, Patton placed sweet kisses to Logan’s lips as Patton rocked the heel of his hand against the underside of Logan’s cock. Logan was losing his mind as Patton thrusted into him over and over again combined with rubbing the most sensitive part of his cock. Logan fell over the edge with his lover’s name on his lips. Pulling out at the last minute Patton sent arc after arc of cum across Logan’s lower stomach. The brain smiled and laughed as he took in the semen shaped M that marked him.

Breathing deep the heart enjoyed his lover’s laughter. Pressing on the secret compartment on Logan’s left ankle cuff a key fell out. Logan’s laughter started up in double time.

“I had a key the whole time?”

“Yeah. It’s not safe to leave someone locked up with a way to escape. I figured if you found it then you could have made love to me, and if not then..” Patton unlocked each limb and caressed the redness away. Holding Logan in a tight hug.

“What would have happened if I would have guessed in the box?” Logan hugged Patton back and let the righteous heart carry him to the bath.

“You would have had the upper hand like you usually do, Logan-Berry.” Patton placed Logan on the side of the jacuzzi style tub as he flicked the hot water on. Plugged up the tub when the temperature was just right. Patton gently lifted the frame from Logan’s face and took his own off, putting both of the eye glasses carefully on the counter top. 

“We should change that. We have a safe phrase for the bedroom why not designate one for our time together. How about ‘Doyle’? That way the Moriarty-Sherlock play can be a common occurrence instead of a last resort like tonight?” Logan hugged Patton again as he was lower into a lavender bubble bath.

“That sounds like a perfect plan. I love you, Logan-Berry.” Patton crooned as he climbed in too. Washcloth in hand to wash and massage Logan as part of his aftercare.

“Like a beautiful violin arrangement, you make my heart sing. I love you as well, Patton-Love.”


End file.
